In industrial control technology, electric devices are frequently arranged in switch cabinets or switch control boxes. The individual devices are mounted on support rails such as, for example, a top hat rail, and may be strung together. The devices are then wired, wherein a comb-like organizing means is attached to the mounting strip that includes the support rail, in order to situate the connecting lines of the devices in the proper order. An associated mounting system is offered by the applicant Friedrich Lütze in 71384 Weinstadt and is known, for example, from DE 297 16 229 U1, from DE '199 08 350 A1 or also from DE 20 2008 015 309 U1.